1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to movable support structures and more specifically it relates to a portable picnic table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous movable support structures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain wheels, so that the structures can be moved from place to place. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,229 to Miller; 2,974,917 to Kappen; 4,974,284 to Campbell and 5,154,441 to White et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.